Island Affairs
by corgiluver32
Summary: The Russos are on Summer vacation and Justin meets.... a girl. Love, secrets, a night to remember... what more could happen? READ to find out! T but may get SLIGHT M but barely !


**Island Affair**

**By bEE**

**Chpater One: Nice to Meet You**

* * *

"Alex! Hurry up!" Justin shouted.

The Russos were leaving for their Summer vacation to a small island of of Massachusetts. They owned a summer house down at Nantucket and went there for the whole summer every year.

"Alex! Come on! We have to go or we'll miss the ferry!" he shouted again.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back. Alex came hurtling down the stairs and rushed out the door with Justin right behind her. Justin, Alex, Max and Mr and Mrs. Russo all piled into the mini van and started their long 3 hour drive down to the ferry.

"Dad," said Alex, getting out her headphones and iPod, "I still don't see why we have to drive all the way down there, then go on the 2 hour ferry, then drive down to the house, then..."

"Because, Alex, then we would have to transport ourselves there, then transport the car, then transport the luggage, then..."

"Okay, dad! I get it!" said Alex putting the headphones in her ears.

Five long hours later the Russos were unlocking the door to a large house on the edge of town. They all clambered in with their luggage and sighed and looked around. It was just as they'd left it. The small living room area to the left, the dinning room and kitchen straight ahead, the large wooden staircase to the right. The up stairs was where everyone slept and also a gaming room (the floord where so thick that anyone down staris wouldn't even know if there was anyone upstairs or not.

"You kids can go upstairs and unpack your things and your dad and I will unpack down here." said Mrs. Russo picking up several bags and staggering over into the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" said Justin picking up his bags and hurrying upstairs. His room was the smallest bedroom. The walls were a dark, dusty blue color. There were a couple shelves and bookcases. A desk sat under the window on the far side of the room. His bed was right next to the door.

Justin set his bags down and started to unpack. He took out his books, his CDs, his pillow, his clothes, his toiletres, and other things that he had brought along with him. After finishing unpacking he usually liked to go out and walk around the town. He went downstairs and found his mom standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"Hey mom! I was wondering if I could go walk around town?"

"Sure honey, just be back in time for dinner." Justin walked over to the door, slipped on a pair of sneakers and headed out. Nantucket island was very beautiful. The town was perfect. Justin walked down to the farthest part of town, where the docks were. There were only a few small stores there. A toys store, an ice cream shop, a cafe, and a strange little shop that he had never been in before. When he walked in the door he saw it was like no other store he'd been in. To the left there was a counter with white jewelry holders filled with zen-styled earings, necklaces, rings, and braceltes. To the right were a few pairs of brightly colored shoes and scarves, beaded bags and a dog lying in the corner. The ceiling was covered with hanging fabrics with exotic paterns. A few candles lit the room along with a hanging lamp with light blue glass.

"Hello?" he said to the empty room. The dog looked up at him.

"I'll be with you in a second!" said a voice from a trap door in the ceiling behind the front counter. A pair of purple high-tops apeared at the top of the stairs followed by a long printed skirt and a stack of purple shoe boxes. The person staggered down the ladder with the boxes perched precariously in their arms.

"Here!" said Justin stepping forward to help balande the boxes. She set the boxes on the counter and looked up, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Thanks!" she said.

"No problem!" said Justin smiling. The girl had a very soft and pretty face. She had her hair in a half pony that was twisted into a bun and pair of chopsticks were sticking out of it. Dangeling around her neck was a peace-sign pendent. Along with her patched and patterend skirt she was also wearing a plain white tank top.

"Um, can I help you with something?" she said picking up a couple shoe boxes and walked over to the shoe section of the shop.

"No, I was just looking around." he said walking over to her.

"Oh, well, um, if you need anything just let me know." she said following the same routine of moving boxes. Justin smiled and walked over to the fabrics and ran his fingers along the soft fabrics. He kept glancing back at the girl every once in a while.

"What's your name?" he said suddenly. She turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Um, Norah James." she said extending her hand for him to shake it.

"I'm Justin, Justin Russo!" he said shaking her hand and smiling again.

"Nice to meet you Justin!" she said smiling back.

"You too!" ha said shoving his hand in his pocket.

"Hey, I'm going on break in a sec, so..."

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!" he said heading towards the door. Norah walked over to the dog in the corner and pat him on the head and walked out the door and locked the door behind her.

"I'm heading over to the cafe for a bite to eat." she said catching up to him, "do you wanna come?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh, I...um..." he stuttered.

"It's okay if you don't!" she said quickly, "I just thought..."

"No, no, no!" he said, "I want to!"

"Really?" she looked surprised, "Cool!" they started walking. Once they arrived at the cafe they got in the line at the counter. At the front of the counter Norah said, "One slice of lemon bread and..." she looked up at Justin.

"And an ice tea." he told the woman behind the counter. She nodded and filled the orders. After about a minute or so she came back and handed them a plate with a slice of yellow lemon bread and a plastic cup of ice tea. Norah nodded in thanks and followed Justin to a small table in the seating area. They sat down and Norah handed his drink to him.

"Thanks." he muttered. He began to sip at the tea and Norah nibled at pieces of her bread.

"So, do you own that store?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not exactly," she said finishing another piece of lemon bread, "my aunt owns it."

"Oh," he took another sip of tea. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So, do you live here? Or just vacationing?" she asked.

"Just vacation, we come here every year, but I don't come down this way very often."

"Cool," she smiled and finished her lemon bread. Norah checked her watch and stood up, "I need to get back soon." she said picking up her plate and heading over to the trash can.

"Oh, okay." said Justin standing up as well. They walked back to the little shop with Justin still sipping his ice tea. Norah unlocked the door and opened it to find the dog that had been preveously sitting in the corner sitting right in front of the door.

"Hey Bilbo!" said Norah crouching down and scratching his ears.

"What kind of dog is he?" Justin asked as he too bent down and scratched his head. Bilbo was about a foot tall and had a long body. His ears were pirked up and tongue was hanging out looking happy as ever to see Norah. The strangest part about Bilbo was that he had no tail at all!

"He's a Pembroke Welsh Corgi." she said.

"I've never heard of them before!" he said smiling as Bilbo licked his face.

"He seems to like you!" she said.

"I had a dog when I was little but my sister 'accidentaly' let him out." he said rolling his eyes. They both stood up and Norah stepped inside the doorway.

"So," said Justin rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess I'll see you around some time!" he said it almost questioningly.

"Definatly!" she said smiling.

"Cool!" he said grinning widely. Norah retreated back into the shop and Justin started to walk away. He was sure he would see her again soon. The island _was_ small.

* * *

**well, thats all for now! im trying to update as much as possible but idk... / hope you liked the first chapter  
3 BEE**


End file.
